Fall Into Me
by girafferous
Summary: Odette Masters must travel to the Quileute Reservation in attempt to save her pack from Sam Uley. Set five years after the final book. Jacob Black x OC, slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Fall Into Me**

a Jacob Black story based off the books. this story takes place in an au where Jacob Black did not imprint on Reneesemee Cullen. i'm not a big Twilight fan, but I think Jacob Black is a great character, which prompted me to write this.

disclaimer ; i claim no ownership to the twilight series, that right can be reserved to it's author.

* * *

The dark November sky was sprinkled with stars, the moon shining brightly among them. The air was a chilly thirty - five degrees, and there was the fresh smell of snow in the air. The trees rustled softly, a brisk breeze dancing through them.

A brown and white tawny owl swept through the skies, paying no attention to the cool temperatures. Dipping and gliding, the owl made it's way north. Every few moments it would hoot smoothly, almost as if the owl was crying. The owls journey had begun nearly four hours ago, and was finally coming to a close.

The owl dipped suddenly, swaying to the left as it dove down. A battered red home occupied the space on the ground, the owl perching inside a tree directly behind the home. It stretched its wings once, glancing around it's surroundings. A small square bundle was tied to it's left leg, and the owl took a moment to peck at the band.

As if on cue, the porch light flickered on and the owl stepped out of the tree, gliding down into the bushes below. A man in a wheel chair made his way out into the cold night air, a blanket folded in his lap. He looked out into the tree line, listening carefully. The owl hooted softly, watching from with the leaves. The man laid the blanket on the ground, turning his wheelchair around so that he faced the house. The owl moved within the bush, fluttering up on to the porch, landing on top of the blanket.

Moments later, the owl was gone. In its place stood a young woman with long black hair reaching down her back. Around her left ankle was the same square bundle. She was naked underneath the blanket that was wrapped around her, her lips turning a dark shade of blue.

"Billy Black?" She asked, her voice trembling as her teeth chattered.

The man in the wheel chair turned around, nodding his head. He was an older Native American man, his black hair reaching just past his shoulders. "Come in side, you'll freeze to death out here."

The two moved inside, standing in a modest sized kitchen. The air was warm, and this was something girl thanked God for. Billy flipped on the overhead light, moving further into the room. A table sat in the middle, a pile of clothes on top of it. "These are my son's cloths, best I could do on short notice. How was your journey, Odette?"

Odette smiled at him, reaching out and taking the cloths into her arms. "These will work fine. Long and cold, I'm afraid."

"You go change, I'll put on a pot of coffee. Bathroom in down the hallway, last door on the right." Billy said, already working on the pot of coffee.

Odette moved quietly, not knowing who might be asleep in the house. It had to be at least two in the morning. Following the hallway down she stopped at the bathroom, flicking the light on. Moving inside, Odette heard a loud snore from the next room. She closed the door behind her carefully, making as little noise as possible. She dropped the blanket, setting the clothes on the counter. She looked at her self in the mirror, her dark eyes staring back at her. Her hair had stayed mostly straight during her flight, the black locks falling to her belly button. Her skin was white with cold, her nose beginning to redden.

Kneeling over, Odette untied the elastic band from her ankle, retrieving the bundle from it. Wrapped inside a handkerchief was her cell phone, license, and debit card. She sat them on the counter, unfolding the clothes Billy had given her. She hadn't prefered to make journey while shifted, due to it's inconveniences, but she had had little choice.

Odette picked up the first article of clothing, a thin and worn t - shirt. She brought it to her nose, sniffing it. The scent on the clothes was overwhelmingly strong, and Odette caught herself almost enticed by it. _'Best not mention that to Billy. Who knows how old his son even is.'_. She pulled the shirt on over her head, followed by a baggy pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. They were at least two sizes to big, but they would serve their purpose.

Exiting the bathroom quickly, Odette made her way back into the kitchen, the blanket wrapped around her once more. Billy was at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee waiting for her. She took the mug into her hands, taking a seat in the chair opposite for Billy. She sipped the coffee, relishing in its warmth.

"Terrible what's happened to your family. I can't tell you how sorry I am." Billy said.

Odette smiled softly, nodding her head. "We'll make it through this. We'll find each other again."

"I can't believe how far Sam has drifted. I never thought he would be capable of something like this. I'm only thankful your grandfather caught wind of what was going on in time."

"It was a stroke of luck, honestly. Two packs slaughtered within three - hundred miles of each other? Too much of a coincidence. We split paths around ten. I caught word from my cousin that Sam and his pack showed up around eleven. Three of my pack stayed behind to hold them off, only two of them made it out alive." She said, tightening her grip on the blanket.

"I'm sorry to hear that. As you know, we've been dealing with the Uley pack for five years now. My son, Jacob, is Alpha to his own pack, and has been Sam's only competition. Sam's lost several pack members over the years, which explains these desperate recruitments. Your pack isn't even wolf, which shows how far gone he is." Billy said, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Odette nodded, leaning back in the chair. "We figured something was up when we discovered it was a wolf who had approached us. At this point, the only thing I'm concerned with is stopping him. He has the blood of twenty - some lives on his hands, and that's just that we know of. There's no telling if he's reached out further than we know."

Billy sighed, setting his coffee cup down on the table. "I doubt they'll be back until sometime tomorrow. That should give us enough time to put some things together. For tonight, I recommend we both get some sleep. Theres a spare bedroom across from the bathroom that I tidied up for you. You go on and get to bed. We'll start fresh whenever you make it out of bed tomorrow. I know that you've had a long journey. Good night."

Odette stood, nodding her head to him. Leaving her coffee cup behind, she made her way back down the hallway, moving carefully in the dark. She reached the door, slipping inside. She could see perfectly with out the light on, and as she settled down into the bed she sighed, rubbing her eyes. Her muscles were sore and her mind was busy. Laying her head on the pillow, she pulled the blankets around her. She prayed silently for her family, where ever they may be, before her mind faded away.

* * *

The morning sun graced the sky, shining brightly within the Black household. There was a peaceful silence about the house, each soul inside it nestled within their beds.

Jacob Black, oblivious to the stranger within his home, began to stir, rolling over onto his back. He pushed his hair out of his face, rubbing his eyes. He kicked the blanket off of his body, his dark chocolate eyes finding the alarm clock on the nightstand. The glaring red numbers told him it was eight o ' clock, and time for him to get his day started.

Forcing himself up, Jacob sat of the edge of his bed for several minutes, letting himself wake up. He stood, deciding on a shower before anything else.

Once he was showered, shaved, and changed, Jacob entered his kitchen. There was a stale pot of coffee on the warmer and two empty coffee cups sitting on the table. _'What the hell was dad doing last night?' _He asked himself, shaking his head. He put the cups in the sink, starting a fresh pot of coffee. Jacob grabbed a package of poptarts from the pantry, eating them at the table while he waited on his coffee. He had a long day ahead of him at the shop, but he always tried to enjoy his mornings. His father appeared in the doorway, looking more tired than usual.

"Hey, you look great." Jacob said, his mouth filled with poptart.

"I wish I could appreciate your sense of humor." Billy said, moving to the table.

Jacob raised his eye brow. "You're in a bad mood. What's goin' on?" He asked, a twinge of concern in his voice.

"Sam's out of control, Jacob."

"Yeah, what's new about that?"

Billy shook his head, resting his arms on the table. "I'm serious. I got a call last night from a friend down in Aberdeen. Sam's been approaching packs from all over, asking for their alliance. The two we know of that declined, were found _slaughtered _in their homes. My friend, the Alpha of his pack, was approaching by Sam Uley but caught wind of what was happening just in time to for his pack to leave town."

Jacob was shocked. Things had gotten bad between the two, but he never thought Sam would be capable of something like this. _'Then again,' _Jacob thought. _'I never thought he would be capable of killing Emily, either.'_ It was true, Sam had been slipping. Killing his Fiancée had sent him over the edge. He cared for no one, only for power, and he was going to extreme lengths to get it.

"Here's the real kicker. My friend isn't Wolf, Jacob. They're Shifters."

"Why is he approaching a pack of Shifters? That doesn't make any sense." Jacob said, shaking his head.

"Shifters are powerful allies, son. They can shift into the greatest of creatures. If he had a pack full of Shifters he could take over the entire state. As it turns out, that's not his only motive. Sam did a lot of digging, found out some interesting things. Both male and female offspring become Shifters, even if only one parent is. This is not the case of Wolves, as you know. Rather than having children with a normal woman, he has them with a Shifter and covers both bases."

"Boy or girl, he has another body in his pack. He cant miss, and neither can the other men in his pack." Jacob mused.

"Exactly. He asked for the Alpha's grand - daughters specifically. You should have heard what Jethro said to him, told him he'd skin them all alive before they touched any of his grand - daughters."

"Dad, what are we going to do? He's _killing_ people. We have to stop him." Jacob said. Sam had gone too far, this was unforgivable. Five years had passed since he had to fight him off Bella Swan and her unborn child and just the thought of it effectively ruined his day. Sam and Jacob's relationship had never been the same, they had become enemies. Sam had spiraled down a dangerous path, and it was all going to end badly, Jacob had always known that.

"I agree."

"Dad, was your friend here last night? There were two coffee cups out on the table." Jacob said, reminding him of the coffee that was awaiting him. He stood, grabbing a coffee cup from the sink. He poured himself a cup, returning to his seat.

"No, not exactly. It was the Beta of his pack. Turns out they lost a Shifter to the hands of Sam, and Jethro sent her to help us get him under control. They suspect he might have taken down other packs farther out. Jethro's grand - daughter Odette was the one who put the whole thing together, and he swears she's one of the strongest in their pack."

"Wait, his grand - daughter is the Beta? How old is she?" Jacob asks, sipping his coffee.

"Nineteen. She'll be Alpha when Jethro passes. She made the journey here late last night, so she's in the spare bedroom. I gave her some of your clothes to wear as well."

"Why would he send her to where Sam lives?"

"Jethro said Odette was the only one capable of helping take down Sam. She doesn't know about Sam's second offer, or that he requested her specifically for himself. Jethro would prefer we keep it that way." Billy said making himself a cup of coffee.

"Okay." Jacob sighed, looking at the clock on the wall. "I have to get going, Dad. I'll get everyone over here tonight and we'll figure out how to take Sam down."

"Alright. I'll see you tonight then."

With that said, Jacob rose from his chair, grabbing his wallet and car keys from the counter. He was making good money managing the mechanic shop in town, and had bought himself a new truck for work. It was big, black, and had a tool box in the back. He loved walking out side every morning to see his baby shining in the sun. Climbing inside, Jacob started the engine, pulling out of his drive way.

His journey to work was uneventful. His mind wandered the entire time, replaying past events in his head. He never would have thought that Sam would go this far. He knew things were bad, but he had no idea just how bad. Jacob wondered if he could have helped all of this, if he had tried to mend their friendship. Sam had put him in an impossible situation, had planned to kill the love of his life and her unborn child. Of course, it hadn't been _his_ unborn child and he wasn't with Bella, but that didn't matter to him. He couldn't let her get killed.

All of that, that part Jacob's life, was over. He had moved on, or really, made himself move on. It took him years to realize that he and Bella would never be more than a silly teenage dream, and that she had a life and family. He knew that one day he would find the woman that he was _meant_ to be with, and he would know it in an instance.

For now, Jacob was more concerned with the long list of service calls he had to make today, and getting Sam under control.

* * *

It would be safe to say that Odette was a heavy sleeper, especially after spending large quantities of time shifted. By the time she finally rolled herself out of bed it was at least twelve - thirty, and her limbs ached as she stood. It was chilly inside the house, but Odette paid no attention. Shifter's temperatures ran at about one - hundred and five to one - hundred and six, a tad bit lower than Wolves' temperatures.

Pulling the sweatshirt off over her head, Odette reached for her phone, checking her messages. She sighed, finding no new updates from her family. Her pack consisted of about thirteen shifters, but that didn't even include spouses or children who hadn't shifted yet. Her sister, Rylie, was one of those children. Rylie had just turned fourteen, and was due to shift any time now. Odette only hoped that her pack was back together by then, that way Rylie could shift within the safety of her own pack.

Standing, Odette looked around the room. Most of her family had been lucky enough to pack up their things and leave with their cars, Odette had not been so lucky. Her and her grandfather had decided it would be best if she took to the air to travel, so that they wouldn't be able to follow her scent. Fortunately enough for her, she had quite a bit of money saved up so she would be able to replace her things that were left behind, which was almost everything.

Exiting the room, Odette followed the hallway out into the kitchen, surprised to see Billy accompanied by a younger female woman. Billy smiled at Odette as she walked in the room, and Odette smiled back at the two earning only a polite smile back from the woman.

"Good afternoon. We wondered when you might roll your self out of bed." Billy joked, gesturing for her to sit. "This is Leah Clearwater, a friend of my sons. I asked her to bring some extra clothes over, and she's offered to drive you out to Port Angeles so that you can get some clothes."

"It's nice to meet you." Leah said, extending her hand to Odette. Odette reached out, shaking it.

"It's nice to meet you as well. Isn't Port Angeles a bit of a drive? I don't want to be an inconvenience." Odette said, settling back into the chair.

"About an hour and a half from hear, I'd say." Billy said.

Leah laughed, smirking. "Not with me driving. We'll be there in an hour at the latest, and it's really no trouble. I don't get out enough on my days off as it is."

Odette smiled. "Great! I'll go get showered and changed, and we can get on our way."

"Sounds like a plan. I put the clothes in the bathroom, and I have a spare pair of shoes in my car. I'll grab them while you're getting ready." Leah said.

"Thank you." Odette said, rising from the chair. She made her way from the kitchen back to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Turning the shower on, Odette pulled the oversized clothes off of her, putting them inside a wicker hamper. She stepped in the shower, quickly washing her hair and body. She didn't want to keep Leah waiting, but she let herself relax under neath the steaming water for a few minutes. She was doing her best to keep calm and determined, but there was no denying how worried she was. Odette had only been the Beta of her pack for a year, and she had never dealt with anything like this before. It was her responsibility to make sure that her family was safe, and this time, she had to do it by her self.

Odette sighed, reaching for a towel as she shut the water off. She dried her body off before wrapping her hair in the towel. The outfit hanging on the back of the door was obviously meant for her. The outfit consisted of a pair of dark wash jeans, a white tank - top, and a light grey cardigan. She pulled on the jeans and the tank - top, sighing as she wiggled into them. It was safe to say that Odette was just a tad bit wider through her hips and bust than Leah was. She pulled the cardigan on, relieved that it fit a little loosely. She removed the towel from her hair, running her fingers through her black locks. Having no make - up to put on, Odette left the bathroom.

Returning to the kitchen, Odette was surprised to find Leah sitting at the kitchen table alone. She stood, handing Odette a pair of grey Converse and socks. Odette slipped them on, happy that they shared the same shoe size, if nothing else. "Where'd Billy go?" She asked.

Leah shrugged. "He said he had some stuff to do. Well, we better get going if we want to be back in time for our little meeting tonight." She said, grabbing her keys from the table.

Odette followed Leah outside to her car, hoping in the passenger side. "How much do you know about what's going on?" Odette asked.

"Not much." Leah said as she buckled her seat belt. "I was hoping you could fill me in on the way."

Odette looking out the window, watching as they pulled away from the house. "Sam Uley has killed two Wolf packs, and planned to kill mine."

Odette turned her face to gage Leah's reaction. She looked genuinely pissed, but not at all shocked. "You don't seem to surprised."

Leah scoffed. "Sam was engaged to my cousin Emily, and he killed her three years ago. There's nothing Sam could do that would surprise me at this point."

Odette nodded her head. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks. Did all of your pack make it out alright?"

"All but one. I lost a cousin who stayed behind to slow them down." Odette said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I suppose that's why your here, isn't it?"

Odette shrugged. "My grandfather is the Alpha, and he made me Beta around a year ago. I was sent to help get the problem under control, but I have this feeling there's something he's not telling me. There has to be, because I can't even think of a reason why a Wolf would approach a pack of Shifters."

Leah nodded her head in agreement. "It doesn't make sense, and I don't know how we're going to get Sam under control, either. If he's done the things you've said he has, then I doubt he'll listen to any voice of reason. We can't just kill him, either. What ever we decide to do, it'll have to be damn good for it to work."

Odette knew these things, but she preferred not to think about them. She knew it was going to be tough, and she knew it was going to take some time, but the longer it took meant the longer she was separated from her family.

* * *

"Remind me to never offer to take you shopping again." Leah said, laughing as she pulled the car up to the Black house.

Odette faked a shocked face. "You mean you don't want to go again next week?"

Leah shook her head. "Oh no. How about we try this time next year?"

Odette shrugged, sighing dramatically. "Okay.. I guess."

"I can't believe that you could _find_ that many things to buy." Leah said, parking the car.

"I have **nothing.** Well, _had_ nothing, I suppose." Odette said gesturing to the fact that she was wearing Leah's clothes and shoes.

"I don't think you needed everything you bought, though. Let's be honest." Leah said, getting out of the car. "Like that iPod?"

Odette followed suit, moving back to the trunk. "Music is my life?"

"Nice try. I can't believe we where gone for _seven _hours. Jacob's already home."

"Yeah. Time flies when you're having fun." Odette joked, gathering the mass amounts of shopping bags in her arms. It was already eight o ' clock, and the sun had set about two hours ago.

"Fun, yeah. Hey, are you good with these? No one else is here yet, so I'm going to go run by my house."

Odette nodded, gripping the bags tightly. A hand would have been nice, but she could handle it herself.

Odette made her way to the front door as Leah pulled away. She moved the bags around, freeing a hand just long enough to open the door, swinging it wide open. The living room was dim, but the kitchen lit it well enough. Odette was only steps inside the door before someone appeared in the door way. Dropping half the bags in surprise, Odette laughed. The figure in the door way stood at least six and a half feet tall, with long dark brown hair.

"You must be Jacob. I'm Odette Masters." She bent down, picking up the dropped bags. When she stood, Jacob was still standing in the door way, perfectly still and quiet. "Hey, are you okay?"

He nodded his head slowly at first, then quickly moving to take all of the bags out of her arms. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?" He asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm great, thanks." Odette said, laughing softly. "How about we go put these down?" She asked.

Jacob smiled, nodding his head. "Yeah, of course." Odette watched as he turned around leading her back to the spare bedroom. He sat the bags in his arms down on the bed, turning around to face her. He stared down at her, his chocolate eyes glued to her own. Silence filled the room, but it was comfortable, and Odette almost felt bad breaking it.

Holding her hand out, she smiled. "Thanks for the help. It's nice to meet you, by the way."

Jacob took her hand, holding it softly. "It's great to finally meet you." Jacob said, his words so sincere.

Odette smiled at him, beaming. It took everything she had not to blush. "You're too nice. Thanks for letting me borrow some clothes, by the way. I really appreciated it." She said, not even sure if he knew that Billy had lent her his clothes.

Jacob shook his head. "No problem. Let me know if you need to borrow any more."

Odette laughed, looking at the bags on the bed. "You know, I think I'm good on clothes for the moment."

Jacob laughed, shrugging sarcastically. "I don't know. Do you think so?"

"I hope so." Odette said, looking down at her hand, which was still held by Jacobs. He looked down as well, letting go of her hand.

"Oh, sorry. Hey, uh, I think I heard the front door." Jacob said, putting a hand on her shoulder as he moved around her to get to the door. Odette turned around, watching him leave the room.

_'That was... Interesting.'_ Odette said, a smiled plastered on her face.

* * *

comments, question, concerns? review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Fall Into Me ; Chapter 2**

* * *

Jacob had just finished his last call of the day, and was at the shop locking up when he got a call from his dad. Leah was on her way back with their visitor, and Quil and Embry were going to head over soon. With that news, Jacob hopped in his truck. It wouldn't take him that long to get home, but he wanted a few minutes of peace and quite before his house was filled with noise. He wished that he had enjoyed how simple his life was while he had the chance. Now, things were beginning to look as complicated as all get out.

The sun had already set, and by the time Jacob made it home it was seven - thirty. He stopped to talk with his dad briefly before heading in his room, closing the door behind him. He kicked his shoes off, pulling his shirt and pants off. He sat down on his bed, falling back. He laid there for a few minutes, his eyes closed. He wanted more than anything to grab his comforter and sleep until tomorrow. The only thought that got him back up was that tomorrow Saturday, and that he could sleep in as late as he wanted.

He grabbed a pair of jeans from his closet, a t - shirt from his dresser. He pulled his pants on, setting the shirt on his bed. He pulled on the tie that was holding his hair from his face, letting his dark hair fall about his back and shoulders. He stretched his arms over his head, reaching towards the ceiling. Jacob was six - foot seven, and his finger tips brushed against the ceiling. Dropping his arms to his side he plopped down on his bed on more time. He pulled his shirt on, staring at the alarm clock.

Jacob popped his head up when he heard a car pull up to the house. He stood up, opening his door wide. He wandered into the kitchen, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He grabbed a glass, filling it with water. As he brought the glass to his lips, he heard his father laugh from across the kitchen. "Looks like you could use a cup of coffee, son."

Jacob shook his head. "More like 10." He heard the door open, his head turning towards the entry way. "Our guests have arrived."

He put the glass down, walking over to the door way. The living room lights were off, but he didn't need lights to see in the dark. A girl stood inside the dark room, jumping when he flicked the lights on. She saw him, a smile fluttering to her lips. He felt his eyes connect with hers, and then everything changed.

He listened to her speak, his head filling with her voice. He was frozen in his spot, unable to move. He felt his entire soul pulled to her, his earth shattering. Any and all thoughts fled from his mind. The only thing that mattered was _her_.

Deep down he knew what was happening to him. He just couldn't come to terms with it. Learning about it or hearing stories about it, could never have prepared him for what was happening to him. She asked him if he was okay, and he nodded his head slowly, trying to make him self say something. He could barely sort out his thoughts, let alone words. He noticed all of the bags in her arms, and he crossed the room, taking them all from her. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?" He forced out, trying to seem as nonchalant as possible.

"Yeah, I'm great, thanks." Odette said, laughing softly. Listening to her laugh melted something inside him. "How about we go put these down?" She asked.

He nodded his head, finding that a smile had crept on to his lips. "Yeah, of course." He turned around, heading down the hall way to the spare bedroom. He set the bags on the bed, trying to fight the curiousity to look inside them. Turning back to face her, his eyes found hers, and he was trapped. Her eyes were brown, but much darker than his. Jacob tried to process what was happening to him, but he was too stuck in the moment rationally think about it. He had hardly noticed how long he had been standing there until she spoke again.

"Thanks for the help. It's nice to meet you, by the way." Odette held out her hand for him, and he took it in his hand, holding it there.

"It's great to _finally _meet you." In that moment Jacob took a deep breath, understanding that this was what he had been waiting for. He had been waiting for her.

"You're too nice. Thanks for letting me borrow some clothes, by the way. I really appreciated it." She said smiling, Jacob swearing that he saw her cheeks flush. He shook his head, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. "No problem. Let me know if you need to borrow any more."

She laughed again, and Jacob couldn't help but smile. "You know, I think I'm good on clothes for the moment."

He laughed, shrugging his shoulders sarcastically, glancing at the clothes on the bed. "I don't know. Do you think so?"

"I hope so." Odette said, Jacob watching as she looked down at her hand. He let go, felling a rush of embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry. Hey, uh, I think I heard the front door." He said, covering his ass. He hoped like hell that Quill and Embry were actually there, or he was going to look like an even bigger idiot.

He moved around her to get to the door, laying a hand on her shoulder to move her slightly. He sighed with relief as the door bell rang, rushing to answer it. He pulled open the front door to find not only Quill and Embry, but Leah standing behind them. "Come on in."

Leah and Embry made their way into the kitchen, but Quill lingered behind, raising a questioning eye brow at Jacob. "Hey man, are you okay?"

Jacob laughed nervously, nodding his head. "Yeah, of course. Why?"

Quill shrugged his shoulders, continuing on in to the kitchen. "You seem different."

Jacob sighed quietly, knowing full well that Quill could still hear him. He entered the kitchen, finding everyone, including his father and Odette at the table. He tried the best he could not to grin like an idiot, succeeding for the most part.

"So what's up?" Embry asked, his hands crossed over his chest.

"It's Sam." Jacob said. Embry rolled his eyes, Quill sighing loudly.

"What now?" Quill asked.

"He's crossed the line. He's killed two packs, and tried to kill a pack of Shifters." Jacob said, gesturing to Odette. "This is Odette Masters, the Beta of the pack."

Quill and Embry looked at Odette, then back at Jacob. "You mean to tell me he tried to kill a pack of _Shifters_? Has he flipped his lid? Shifters are the most neutral species." Embry asked, his voice genuinely surprised.

"More importantly, why is he killing packs off to begin with?" Quill asked, glaring at Embry.

Leah stepped in. "Sam's been approaching packs in Washington trying to gain their alliance. When they refuse, he slaughters the entire pack."

"Why _Shifters_ though?" Quill asked. "I mean, no offense." He said to Odette, a nervous smile on his face.

"None taken. I would have preferred to have been left out of this, but then who knows how long it would have taken for someone to catch on to what Sam was doing." Odette said, her hands resting on the table.

"Shifters are formidable opponents, for obvious reasons. If Sam had an entire pack at his disposal, he would have no problem taking us down." Jacob said.

"Why not just challenge us directly? It doesn't make any sense." Embry asked, shaking his head.

Jacob shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't reveal any more details to his pack without revealing them to Odette. "I don't think it's just about us any more. Sam's power hungry. He wants to gain as much control as possible."

"Jacob, what are we going to do?" Leah asked.

Jacob ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. "I have no idea. We can't just kill him, no matter what he's done. For now, we'll just have to try and talk some sense into him."

"He's killed two packs. I don't think _talking_ is going to do us much good." Embry said sarcastically.

"I know, but unless you have any better ideas, it's the best option for now."

"Well, maybe Odette here can help us out with that." Embry said, smiling coyly at Odette. Jacob felt his heart race, jealousy flooding his mind as Odette smiled shyly.

"That is what she's here for." Jacob said, his voice cold and stern. Embry raised an eyebrow at him, Quill following suit.

"There's officially too much testosterone in the room. Why don't we call it a night, boys?" Leah said, standing up from the table.

Quill and Embry nodding their heads, standing up. Jacob sighed, dropping his hands to his sides. "Be careful. Now that we know what Sam's capable of, we need to watch our backs."

The three left the house, leaving Jacob with his father and Odette, who looked fairly uncomfortable. She stood up, smiling at Jacob and his father. "Okay. I think I'm going to take a shower and get some sleep. A long day of shopping can really wear a girl out." She said jokingly, disappearing into the hallway.

Jacob took a seat at the table, his father staring him down. "You've been quiet." Jacob said, leaning his elbows on to the table.

"I've been too busy watching you, son. Jacob, did you.. Imprint on her?" His father asked, glancing behind his shoulder to the hallway.

Jacob sighed, fighting an overwhelming urge to smile. "Yeah. I mean, I think so. I've never felt anything like that before."

"I'm happy for you son. Although, I have to say it does complicate things quite a bit."

"Yeah. It's personal now." Jacob said, his eyes lingering on the doorway. "How did you know?"

"Other than you jumping down Embry's throat for smiling at her, a man changes when he Imprints on a woman. If you know what you're looking for, it's not hard to see the change. Besides, you're my son, and you're a terrible liar." He said, laughing.

Jacob smiled, agreeing. "Dad, I have to stop Sam. I can't let him get to her."

"I know, but for now, all you can do is keep her safe. Fortunately, it shouldn't be hard to protect her with her staying here. Do you planning on telling her what has transpired?"

Jacob shook his head. "Not now. Things are complicated enough as it is. I don't want to add any more stress to the situation."

The two sat in silence for several minutes before Billy pulled away from the table. "I'm going to bed." Jacob watching his father move to the doorway. "Try not to worry, son." He said before disappearing.

'_Try not to worry? Yeah_.' Jacob thought, putting his head in his hands. He heard the shower shut off, and thought about checking on Odette, but decided not to. He needed to remain as normal to her as possible.

Resting his eyes, he laid his head on the table, promising himself that he would get up in five minutes and go for a run before bed.

* * *

"Jacob. Jacob!"

Jacob groaned, two hands shaking his shoulders gently. He sat up, rubbing his face. He was still in the kitchen, and it was still dark outside. He rubbed his eyes, yawning. He turned in the chair, facing his waker, Odette.

She stood in front of him, her hands now placed on her hips. Her black hair fell in waves around her, her outfit of choice being a black tank top and pink pair of shorts. "It's one in the morning."

"Oh shit." He said, sighing. His neck was stiff from laying on the table, his back aching loudly.

"I figured that you didn't usually sleep at the kitchen table, so I took the liberty of waking you up." Odette said.

"I appreciate it. Why are you up?" He asked, standing from the chair, groaning.

"Water. Come on, you should get to bed." Odette said, pulling him up from the chair.

Jacob nodded his head, following her to the hallway, flicking the lights off on the way. The two walked the short distance in the dark, Odette stumbling slightly just before the door. Jacob reached out, grabbing her hand before she fell completely, laughing quietly. Odette hushed him, whispering. "I shouldn't be allowed to walk. Thanks."

"Any time." Jacob said, patting her on the arm. "Good night."

"Good night to you too." She said. She watched him from the corner of her eye, a smile on his lips as he watched her slip inside her room. He moved quietly, entering his own room. Odette laughed as she laid down on her bed, shaking her head at her self. She realized how big of a _flirt _she was being.

* * *

Odette woke to the soft buzzing of her phone as it blared an annoying buzzer in her ear. She stirred quietly, turning over onto her side, grabbing her phone. She silenced the noise, forcing herself to sit up in bed. Huffing, she swung her feet over the edge of the bed, rubbing her eyes. She stood, looking at herself in the mirror that hung on the wall. She took the hair tie from her wrist, wrapping her hair up into a high bun.

Odette padded across the room, rummaging through shopping bags until she found a loose pair of sweats, not finding a hoodie to suit her needs. She slipped off her socks, shorts, and underwear, pulling the sweat pant on one leg at a time. They hung loosely on her hips, and she resolved to go find one.

Odette knocked quietly at Jacob's door, she heard a groan from within. Taking that as a welcome, she opened the door, peeking her head inside. "I'm going for a run. Can I borrow a hoodie?" She asked, her question barely a whisper, a cheesey grin on her face. Jacob nodded his head, rolling over onto his stomach. She slipped inside the room, making her way over to the dresser. "Top right drawer." Jacob said through a yawn. "What time is it?"

"Seven - thirty." Odette said, sliding open the drawer on the top right, grabbing the first hoodie she saw. She slid the drawer shut, turning around to find Jacob sitting up in his bed cross legged.

"You're going running in sweats, a hoodie, and no shoes?" Jacob asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Odette smirked at him. "I like a more _engaging_ run."

Jacob nodded his head. "That's what I figured. Mind if I come with?"

Odette flushed, shrugging her shoulders. It didn't really matter too much to her, but she was used to going out alone. "Uh, sure."

Jacob smiled at her, earning an even darker shade of red from Odette. "I'll, uh, wait for you outside?"

Jacob rose from the bed, opening the door wide for her, his arm above her head. "Sounds great."

"Good. Don't keep me waiting too long."

Odette's heart began to quicken it's pace, and before giving herself away completely, she ducked out of the room, heading back into her own. She shut the door behind her, leaning against the door. She took a deep breath before taking her tank top and bra off, slipping the hoodie on. She looked in the mirror, shaking her head. She had never acted so _awkwardly_ around a guy before. She had practically screamed that she was attracted to him by the way her heart beat took off, and the flirting. She opened the door after a few moments, sticking her hands in the front pocket of the hoodie.

Jacob was waiting in the kitchen for her, his attire similar to her own. "Look who kept who waiting. Ready to get going?" Odette nodding her head, making her way to the back door.

The ground was cold against her bare feet, but thankfully she wouldn't have long to worry about that. Jacob looked out into the field ahead, his eyes eyeing the tree line in the distance. "Well, lets get going."

"Alright." Odette said, taking several steps before stopping to face Jacob. "Race you there?" She asked, a smug smile on her face.

"You're on." Jacob said, taking off before Odette had a chance to say anything in response.

She huffed before sprinting after him, yelling ahead at him. "Cheater!" She almost caught up to him before they made it to the tree line, Odette joining him several seconds later. "That's cheating." She said, holding on to a tree.

"Who? Me? Never." He said, smiling down at her. "Hey, you know, I'm curious. You can pick any animal right?"

"Any animal I've made eye contact with. Why?"

"Well, what's your favorite?" He asked.

Odette smiled. "I favor big cats."

"Woah." Jacob said, a surprised look on his face.

"Don't worry." Odette said, laughing. "I was thinking something more docile for this morning. Elephant?" She asked.

"You're joking." Jacob said, raising an eyebrow incredulously.

"Of course I'm joking. An elephant's a little conspicuous isn't it?" She asked, laughing softly.

"Just a little. Have you ever shifted into a wolf?"

Odette nodded her head. "Once or twice. Although, I would be considerably smaller than you if I went that route, and I'd like to keep up." She said, winking. "Try not to eat me, kay?" She said, slipping behind a tree. She dropped the sweat pants to the ground, the hoodie following. Taking a deep breath, Odette closed her eyes, stepping out from behind the tree. As she moved, her body changed, walking on four legs instead of two, borrowing the form of a gazelle. She took a few steps before bounding off into the trees. It was several seconds before a very large creature sped past her, the rusty brown fur belonging to Jacob.

Odette, rising to the challenge, took several more bounds before leaping higher into the air. Her body shifted smoothly as she landed back on the ground. Her new body was a light caramel color, covered in black spots. She dug her claws into the ground below her, pushing off with force.

It took her a minute to catch up to him, but when she finally did reach his side, she growled before moving ahead of him. He may be able to move fast, but as a cheetah she had no problem keeping up.

They ran a good three miles out before Jacob slowed to a stop, Odette following suit. He sniffed the air several times before turning around, gesturing for her to do the same. He took off, Odette trailing behind him, curiosity ebbing at her mind. He leapt behind a tree, phasing back before leaning out. His voice was low. "Run. Get back to the house. Stay inside."

She growled, turning around and heading back the direction they had come. Odette disappeared behind the tree where her clothes were hidden. She shifted back, pulling her clothes on quickly. She stepped out from behind the tree, peering out into the trees. She huffed, running back to the house.

Odette waited in the kitchen impatiently. She kept checking outside. She saw a dark figure appear in the distance from the slit in the curtains. Unfortunately, it wasn't Jacob. Odette dropped down closer to the ground, creeping back towards the hallway. She snuck inside Jacob's room, locking the door behind her.

There was a loud knock at the door. Odette heard the sound of movement, the knock at the door sounded again. Eventually she heard Billy make his way to the door, and she crouched, pressing her ear to the wall.

The door opened, and two steps of footsteps entered the house. She took a very _quiet_ deep breath. Sam may have gained entry into the house, but at least Jacob was two steps behind him. She could make out the three voices clearly, waiting nervously as they entertained idle chit - chat. With the drop of a pin, the tone of the conversation changed dramatically.

Sam was the first to speak. "I smelled something odd in the woods this morning. Thought I would come by and see if you knew anything about it."

Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "Can't say I do."

Sam laughed. "Well, I gotta say Jake, I wish I believed you. Unfortunately, I know there was a Shifter in the woods this morning, and I know that they're here." He took a deep breath, nodding his head. "And, if I'm correct, it just so happens to be the Shifter I'm looking for."

'_Shit.'_ Odette thought. They hadn't given Sam enough credit. He had probably picked up her scent when he went after her pack. She started to take of her clothes slowly, backing away from the door slightly.

"Well, I gotta say, _Sam, _I don't know what you're talking about." Jacob said, his tone non - yielding.

"Huh. That's funny, really. Is that why her scent is all over the place? Don't insult me Jacob, I'm not an idiot. Just know that I will find her, and I will **have **her."

'_What the hell is going on?_' Odette thought.

"Over my dead body." Jacob said, his voice dripping with anger.

Sam laughed. "Well, we'll just have to see about that. You wouldn't mind me having a look around, would you?"

With that said, Odette ran over to Jacobs bed, shifting into a small black cat. She burrowed into Jacob's blankets, curling into a tight ball. Her heart raced as she listened to the approaching footsteps.

"Actually, I would." Billy said, his voice stern.

"Fine, fine. It's only a matter of time before she wanders off on her own, and I simply snatch her up off the street. You can't hide her forever."

Sam's footsteps moved further and further away, until he left the house, followed by Jacob. Odette resolved to wait for Jacob to come back before she moved an inch. She kept going over everything in her head, trying to figure out why on _earth_ Sam wanted her so badly, or so specifically. She jumped when she heard the lock on the door pop. She stuck her head out of the blanket, thankful to see Jacob leaning in the doorway. He moved over to the bed sitting down. Odette climbed out of the blanket, sitting next to Jacob. She flicked him with her tail, and in response he picked her up, cradling her head next to his face. He whispered very quietly, gesturing outside. "He's outside. The others are coming. Do not phase back."

He stood up, carrying her out into the kitchen with him. Odette kept her head low, her tail tight to her body. She had so many questions, and was stuck as a cat. Eventually she wriggled free from Jacob's arms. She paced underneath the table for a good ten minutes before she started to get ancy. She found her self sitting on Jacobs lap, pawing at his hoodies strings.

When the front door finally opened, Odette had effectively pulled the string most of the way out, and was wrestling with it. Quill and Embry entered the room, followed by Leah.

Quill laughed. "When did you guys get a cat?"

Leah shook her head. "A few days ago. Remember?"

Quill shook his head. "No."

"You're an idiot. I just want you to know that." Leah said, turning away from him.

"Okay guys." Jacob said, putting Odette on the floor. "Is he gone?"

Embry sounded in. "For now. We have a feeling he'll be back with some friends. We just don't know when."

"Great." Jacob said, rubbing his eyes. "It's ten in the morning. Do you think he'll be back tonight?"

"Maybe. He's going to get some more muscle before making another move. It's five on five." Embry said, sitting down at the table. "Unless he already has some that we don't know about."

"What's up with her?" Leah asked, watching Odette intently. She was rolling around with the string which was tangled around her body.

Jacob sighed. "Yeah, I've got a theory on that. I think the longer she stays a cat, the more cat like her personality gets."

"Thats.. Interesting." Leah said, tilting her head to the side. "So what do you want us to do?"

"Go home, be ready. We can't risk Sam outnumbering us. I'm going call in a favor." Jacob said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's a big move, brother. You sure you want to do that?" Quil asked.

"I don't really have a choice."

"All right then. On that note, why don't we get out of here. Call us if anything happens." Quil said, heading out of the room. Embry and Leah followed suit, leaving Jacob and Billy with Odette.

"Okay. Come on." Jacob said scooping up Odette in his arms. He pried the string away from her, tossing her in his room.

He waited outside the door until her voice quietly sounded from inside. He opened the door to find her sitting on his bed, her knees pulled to her chest. "Why is this happening to me?"

Jacob sighed, sitting next to her. "We wanted to keep this from you, but I don't see a way around it. You have to understand. Shifters are more fortunate than Wolves. Male or female, a child of a Shifter will be a Shifter. Female wolves are rare. Sam knows that by mating with you, he has another body in his pack male or female. He asked for your hand specifically.

Odette blinked, her stomach churning as she took in every detail. "You've got to be joking."

He put his hand on her back, rubbing it softly in circles. "It's not going to happen."

"He's _killed_ people, Jacob. A lot of people." She whispered. She felt tears brimming at her eyes. It was all becoming too much. She had never dealt with anything like this since she had taken the position as Beta. It was all pack disputes and first shifts. How on earth did her grandfather expect her to handle something like this? Why would he ask her to?

She shook her head, tears falling down her cheek. She heard Jacob's chair moving, his arm wrapping around her shoulders. "I know." He said quietly. Odette wiped the tears from her face with the back of her sleeve, sniffling. "I'm not going to let any thing happen to you Odette. I promise."

Odette nodded her head, watching Billy retreat from the kitchen. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "Why is this happening?" She asked, her voice threatening another sob.

"I don't know." Jacob answered. "Sam's just flipped his lid, and you got stuck in the middle of it."

Odette nodded, shifting slightly to lean against Jacob's chest. She felt him stiffen slightly before he relaxed, using his arm to hold her tighter.

"Have you heard from anyone yet?"

"No. I'm going to call my sister tonight. I have to know that she's doing okay." Odette said. "She's with my mother."

"Is that a bad thing?" Jacob asked tentatively.

Odette huffed. "My mother isn't a Shifter. She married into the pack. My dad was the Shifter, and Beta, before he died. He was killed by a hunter, and it broke my mother. She tries to keep my sister away from the rest of the pack, in hopes that it will prolong or prevent Rylie's first shift. This entire situation is just a dream come true for her."

"Will keeping your sister away really prevent her from shifting?"

"No. It puts both of them in a dangerous situation. I remember the first time I shifted. It's like a crazy rush of adrenaline, and you have little control over what you do. It took three grown men to catch me and hold me down until I shifted back." Odette smiled fondly, remembering her father carrying her home after she had shifted back.

"I understand. I almost killed my dad."

Odette looked up at him. "Really?"

Jacob nodded his head.

"It took me four days to shift back. They couldn't catch me. If my sister is anything like me, my mother will never be able to control her once she shifts."

"What will she shift into?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Most likely a fox. It's what my grandfather, father, and myself all shifted into the first time." Odette explained. "When a child shifts for the first time, the entire pack follows suit. We track them, to make sure they stay safe. After a day or so we catch them and calm them down so that they shift back."

"How long do you think your sister has?"

"A month, two maybe. If we're lucky." Odette said, sighing as glanced at the clock on the wall. It was almost ten - thirty. She yawned, covering her face with her hands. "I think I'm going to take a nap. This day just keeps getting progressively worse and worse."

"Okay." Jacob said, releasing his grip on her. Odette stretched her arms over her head, yawning once more. She stood up, walking towards the doorway.

"Hey, I was thinking about going to catch a movie tonight. Do you want to come with me?"

Odette turned around, a smile on her lips.

"You know. So I can keep an eye on you?" He said. Jacob eyed her, a nervously smile on his lips.

"Jacob Black. Are you asking me out?" She asked boldly, leaning against the door way.

"Kind of." Jacob answered quietly.

Odette raised an eyebrow at him. "You so are."

Jacob shook his head, laughing. "Okay, yes. I am."

"In that case, yes. A movie sounds great." Odette said, smiling as she turned around, walking down the hallway. She didn't realize how anxious she was until she was on her own, and giddy as a school girl. She knew it was a bad idea. There was too much going on right now, but she couldn't help being excited. It was the best thing that had happened to her in weeks.


End file.
